It's all Starscream's fault
by Mera Arem Rema
Summary: Three girls are caught by Starscream because they play a game, what happens after they get to the Nemesis is anything but what anyone expects. they don't react like the other humans would, they don't seem to be afraid of them. Can they survive life with the Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Mera here, the title of our story was Arem's idea,** **We don't own anything: Transformers or weregeek. we don't intend this for offence so excuse any and all OCness and enjoy the insanity that only we can cause on the nemesis.**

* * *

It was two in the morning and most everyone on the Nemesis were in recharge.

Rumble and Frenzy on the other hand were at one of the consoles, looking up random human games and trying not to laugh so they wouldn't wake anyone up. "Hey, look at this!" Rumble muttered nudging Frenzy

"'Dungeons & Dragons' huh sounds interestin' let's look into this." Frenzy replied after a few hours of 'research' they had all the information they needed to convince Megatron that getting a human to run a game of Dungeons and Dragons would benefit the Decepticon cause. Of course that would remain to be seen if this human even survived the night at the Nemesis.

Later that morning when everyone was awake and moving Rumble and Frenzy walked into the command center and waited for Megatron to notice them.

"What do you two want?" Megatron asked, finally noticing them

"we found out about a game that humans play, it's a combat simulation." Rumble said easily

"we thought it might be useful for the troops to play it." Frenzy said

Megatron looked slightly irritated " You think a _human_ game will help us?" he questioned

Both steeled themselves to run to med bay when Soundwave spoke from his spot at the communication desk

"Game: Could prove useful in showing new tactical maneuvers."

-in a small house-

Mera sat at her desk working on the latest ark to her D&D campaign, she brushed her crimson hair out of her face. she stretched, it was the beginning of summer and she was still in her pajamas 'I should get dressed.' she thought as she stood and dug in her dresser.

Arem yawned, brushing her golden blond hair out of her face, she was watching TV; curled up on a wide seated chair, she was bored out of her mind and there was nothing to do. she looked out the window and suddenly started rolling around on the chair "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she yelled.

"What?" Mera yelled back

"I hate bunnies, can we blow them up?!" Arem howled

Mera and Rema came down stairs to see Arem fall off the chair "ow!" the blond squeaked and continued rolling around, crashing into the various furniture in the room. A car door shutting made Mera and Rema freeze "Rema get upstairs, Arem come on!" Mera hissed at the blond and raven haired girls as all three ran upstairs into Mera's rom. Mera quickly hid all of their gaming material and all three sat on her bed to give the illusion that they had been talking. yelling from downstairs told them their mother, Kay, and grandmother, Jay, were back, they didn't really like or even love either woman because all they did was yell and make them feel worthless, nothing thee girls did was EVER right and they were yelled at constantly; so the three felt nothing towards the two women except irritation. the yelling stopped after a little while and the house was quiet again for at least a few minuets.

The three slowly traveled downstairs to where the two women waited,The two women glared as they came into view, anger glowing in their eyes.

"What have _you three_ been doing?" Jay snapped

"Watching TV." Arem calmly replied

Kay glared "All three of you?" she demanded impatiently

"Yes." Mera replied dryly

"Now that your home we wanted to go for a walk." Rema said quietly

Jay glared "Why?"

"We've been stuck inside all day." Arem growled while Mera grabbed her bag

"Fine." snapped Kay

The girls got out the front door and ran to a park the two older women couldn't get to in a car, the women wouldn't walk to the park and wouldn't walk there so they figured they were safe. they got to their chosen hiding place and sat to catch their breath, the park was really more of a open field on a seldom used trail.

Mera smiled "Well do you two want to kill some goblins?" she purred

"Defiantly." Rema smiled wickedly while Arem grinned like a maniac

"okie." Mera laughed pulling out character sheets, dice, books, paper, and pencils; handing out everything but the books she pulled out her notes, They settled in to play a game of Dungeons & Dragons.

"Ok, last we left our 'heroes', and I use that term lightly, they had just gotten to a town, what are you doing in town?" Mera asked

"Getting our clothes washed and doing maintenance on our armor and weapons." Arem stated with a happy purr

"Ok, that will take you(rolls a die 6) about three hours till your happy it's all clean and taken care of. What are you doing Rema?" Mera asked

Rema smiled "I'm dressed in a light gray dress and old cloak, I'll be acting like an old woman and selling charms." she cooed

Mera rolled some percentiles dice "Ok, you get twenty silver, ninety copper, and three gold." Mera said calmly

"YES!" both girls cried

"Keep it up little con artist!" Arem yipped happily while Mera stared humming, the other two stopped.

"Why are you humming?" Rema asked suddenly nervous

"No reason." Mera crooned

"I worried now!" Arem yipped.

(Starscream)

Starscream had been ordered to find a 'gamer' after Rumble and Frenzy had looked up some earth game called Dungeons & Dragons, of course they said it was a combat simulation game.

'where the frag does he expect me to find a gamer? fleshlings run from decepticons!' he thought irritated

He suddenly saw something on the ground, upon closer inspection he could see three distinct figures sitting on the grass 'well I guess they'll do for a start, and if they aren't gamers I'll try again.' he thought sulkily.

Mera looked up to see a F-15 jet coming toward them "LOOK OUT!" she screamed as they scrambled to their feet hoping to get out of the crash zone, to their surprise the F-15 started transforming into a humanoid. the three girls huddled close together, looking up at the tri colored robot in front of them with wide- startled eyes.

"your all coming with me." he said after seeing their D&D stuff.

the sisters looked at each other then seemed to come to an agreement "ok, let us pack our game stuff." Mera smiled quickly packing.

"Who are you?" Arem huffed

"Starscream." he replied

"Great are you taking us oh I don't know far away?" Rema asked earning a weird look from Starscream.

"I'm taking you back to the Nemesis." was all he said

After transforming back into a jet and making sure the girls were securely in place he took off.

"So what are you?" asked Arem curiously

"Second in command to the Decepticon army, a Transformer is what some humans call us." he said

Arem and Rema looked at each other "So your the first place bitch." Arem said causing Starscream to sputter

Arem and Rema continued asking questions, Mera on the other hand was deep in thought 'If he's the second in command, who's the one in charge and what does he want with us?' she thought

The remainder of the trip passed in relative silence aside from questions.

-On the Nemesis-

As they were carried through a long hallway Arem looked around seeing other Decepticons watching them. they entered a large room and saw a huge gray mech sitting on a throne. the mech looked up "Starscream, I told you to bring a 'gamer' not three fleshling children." he growled

"These are gamers Megatron." Starscream sneered

Rema looked up and smiled.

"scuse me bucket head, but we are gamers I'm Arem, that's Mera, and the one smiling is Rema." Arem said

"AREM! could you not piss everyone off? DO you think you can manage that!" Mera hissed

Megatron looked rather surprised as the two girls quieted to whispers and the blond, Arem, quieted completely.

"We shall see if these are gamers." he said in an amused tone after that.

Starscream took the girls back to his quarters to tell them the basics of how NOT to die while they were here.

"HEY 'SCREAMER!" Rumble yelled walking in with the rest of the cassettes.

"Don't call me that! what do you want?" Starscream huffed

"We heard ya got some fleshies..." Rumble began, but didn't get to finish his sentence.

Soundwave walked in just in time to see the three humans shift into large humanoids with pure yellow eyes and then shift back, unseen by anyone else.

"We have names you know!" Arem yelled

the cassettes looked up at the table three faces peered down from.

"Then who the frag are you?" Frenzy asked

"I'm Arem." replied the blond

"Mera." replied the red head

"Rema." said a black haired girl

"Now who the hell are you?" Mera asked

Frenzy grind "the grinning idiot is Frenzy, the birds are Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw, the kitty cat is Ravage, the bat is Ratbat, and I'm Rumble." the purple mech said

"Nice to meet you!" purred Mera

"Are you the ones who looked up D&D?" Rema asked

"um yea we are." Frenzy said

"Why'd you look it up?" Arem asked

"bored." Rumble said

"Rumble are we gonna show them around?" asked Ratbat happily

"Yea yea." Rumble grunted in response

Starscream glared "Well if you hellions are going to show them around get going!" Starscream huffed

"ok,ok c'mon Megatron wanted us to show you around the base." Rumble said

"this won't end well." Rema chuckled as they followed the six down the hall.

Starscream,

looked over at Soundwave "I have to agree with Rema, that won't end well." he smiled

"Mergatron wants them to be prepared by nightfall, I doubt those girls will stay long." Soundwave replies in a monotone before walking off.

* * *

**Okie, hi everyone Mera here! this is the first chapter! fun, fun, fun! anyway reviews are always welcome, I can take criticism, compliments, or cookies for Arem.**

**Arem: COOOOOOOKKIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! *runs around***

**Mera: MEGATRON! CATCH AREM! anyway if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, I really do play D&D in real life so I will answer any questions about that to the best of my abilities. weregeek is actually a web comic so that's where the idea for our wonderful, crazy, ocs came from. and other than that please Read & Review, tell us your thoughts! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**We own nothing! & this story will have characters from TFP in it because Arem has never seen G1 and we found it amusing so please bear with us, I will put in a note if the character is TFP for reader convenience. Enjoy the insanity - Mera**

**If there is any confusion please feel free to message us with questions, concerns, or anything else! X3 - Rema**

* * *

sitting on the table in a big room Arem, Mera, and Rema were just finishing setting up and helping some mechs make characters.

"Ok, so everyone has their _new_ characters, right?" Mera asked giving a look to her sisters

The transformers at the included Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and Knockout (there reluctantly).

most of the seekers played rangers, Skywarp played a ranger with a love of explosives and fire (Author's note: Truly a terrifying thing), Megatron played a fighter, Soundwave played a rogue, Rumble and Frenzy played barbarians, Knockout played a cleric, Rema played a theif, and Arem played a assassin.

"Ok so let's begin shall we? your all in the town of Erinthar for one reason or another going about your day, what's everyone doing?" Mera, acting game master, asked

" I'm looking for a job." Starscream huffed

"Getting supplies." grumbled Thundercracker, looking at something in one of the D&D books

"buying blast patches." Skywarp gave an evil grin

"Going to a...temple?' Knockout sighed

"BUYIN' WEAPONS!" Rumble and Frenzy yiped in unioson

"Gathering information." Soundwave said

"Finding a room at a Inn." Megatron said calmly

Arem and Rema both started giggleing, Mera glanced at them "Get your minds out of the trash you two." Mera smiled

The game continued like this for a little while until Mera smiled "Ok, Starscream you see a old woman selling odds and ends in the street." she said

Rema grinned and continued "Good luck charms! Fair price! Guaranteed to bring good luck! how about it sir? only three copper." Rema smiled

"Roll it Rema, you too Starscream." Mera said

both of them rolled dice and told Mera the results "Ok, pay the lady. your character is charmed into buying something." Mera said

This went on until about four A.m. at that point Mera, Arem, and Rema were exhausted; unfortunately no one realized that humans don't have energy reserves to run on all night(unless you give them sugar or caffeine). Megatron was haggling for a weapon in the game, as this went on a screen flickered on and the Autobots were surprised to hear a young voice yell.

"IT'S FOUR IN THE BLOODY MORRNING MEGATRON, YOU WIN!" Mera yowled

at this point Arem took up "WE'RE SITTING ON BALTIC WITH CRACK, WE'RE PAYING LAUNDRY TAX OUT THE ASS! AND I HATE IT WHEN YOUR THE BANKER! WHERE'D YOU GET THE PINK FIFTIES YOU CHEATING WHORE?! Arem took a breath glaring at Megatron, Starscream tried to grab the girl to take her to her bed when Arem yowled "DON'T TOUCH ME GRANPA! NANA IS A CHEATING WHORE! I SHOULD CUT YOUR HEAD OFF WITH THIS LITTLE DOGGY!" Arem pulled a little monopoly dog out, brandishing it at Megatron.

Thundercracker looked up "Where'd she get the dog?" he asked with wide optics

"I don't know." Mera and Rema said in unison

Megatron was staring wide optic at Arem. Starscream hid a laugh with a cough "Soundwave, could you take them back to my quarters please?" he asked the blue mech who nodded, Arem was far from done and her sisters quickly packed their dice away before Arem yelled "BROOKLIN RAGE!" and promptly flipped the table.

"How'd she do that?!" yipped Skywarp

"Umm don't underestimate the power of a tired human?" Rema tried only to get confused looks

"Adrenalin rush, makes humans stronger." Mera explained swiftly

Soundwave quickly caught Arem and picked Rema up, Mera gave a confused look as he walked off; she started following and huffed when they got in a hallway "Hey, forgetting one? I can't run that fast!"

Soundwave stopped and picked her up; before she could thank him, he looked at her and said "Explanation of Arem flipping a table: a lie."

Mera froze, stiffening "What. H-how do you know that?" she asked nervously

"when the cassettes were in Starscream's quorters: you three: shifted into feline-like creatures then back." he explained in a monotone

"oh, you saw that huh." Mera said quietly

"Explanation: desired." Soundwave said flatly

"umm ok, all three of us are weregeeks, we change like that if we get excited or scared mostly." Mera said quickly

:Change: can be controlled?"

"yea, we can pretty much change when we want." Arem purred

Mera looked at Soundwave with knowing eyes "Don't tell anyone please." she asked sincerely we big gray eyes

"Why?" he asked

"We don't want to scare anyone. Please this place is awesome and the people here have been great to us." she said quietly

Soundwave took them back to Starscream's quarters and left, Mera and Rema dragged a sleeping Arem up a rope to a desk and waited for Starscream to come in. Starscream came in awhile later and seem a bit surprised to see Mera and Rema still up, sitting next to Arem who was soundly asleep at this point.

"Why are you two still up?" he asked

Rema looked up "We had to get Arem to sleep and that takes two people to get her to settle down." she yawned

Starscream chuckled "That was quite a performance, even the Autobots were laughing."

Mera looked up "who?" she asked giving him her best question mark look

"The Autobots are the ones we're fighting." he explained simply

The girls nodded, Mera and Rema got ready to go to bed, Rema suddenloy stopped and looked at Starscream "Can we stay?" she asked

Starscream stared at her in total and compleat shock "What?" he asked

"Can we stay, you know here... with you and everyone else..." Rema trailed off uncertainly

"you..._want... _to _stay_?" he stammered

"Hell yes!" Rema purred

Starscream smiled "Let me talk to Megatron."

"Okie." Rema said as she settled down next to Arem as Starscream left.

Starscream sighed when he had left Prime and Megatron had been in a heated (at least on this side of it) argument that consisted of Megatron denying even having the girls and Optimus saying he had to return them to their parents, it was going to be a long day. As he passed Soundwave he stopped "could you send one of the cassettes to watch the fleshlings?" he asked quietly.

Soundwave seemed surprised by the request, but nodded "Ravage: Eject, watch the fleshlings." he stated releasing the large grey and black cat.

Ravage silently ran to Starscream's quarters and crept in, he jumped up onto the table the girls were sleeping on and then again, making himself comfy and watching the three sleep. Back in the command room turned game room for the day, the screen was dark and Megatron now sat on his throne pinching the bridge of his nose with two large servos. Starscream stopped a few feet from Megatron (what he hoped was a safe distance).

"Megatron." Starscream said standing to his full height, which was still much shorter than the warlord

after a few minuets Megatron looked up at his second in command "What?" he growled

"The fleshlings wish to stay, only you have the authority to let them." Starscream said tightly

Megatron looked up surprised "They _want _to stay?"he asked, putting emphasis on 'want'

"Yes as far as I can tell their request is genuine." Starscream said more calmly than he felt

"They can stay, but find out why they want to stay." Megatron ordered after a long pause

"As you command, _oh mighty leader_." Starscream said sarcastically as he turned and walked to his quarters

As he entered his room he looked over at the table and saw the girls were sound asleep. The next morning Mera woke up with a hand in her face, Arem's hand to be specific.

"Arem move your hand outta my face." she mumbled, the hand didn't move.

Mera poked Arem "Arem!" she grumbled and tried several more times to get her to move her hand to no avail. Mera opened her eyes and growled softly, she bit Arem's hand...hard.

"EEEP!" came the surprised response, Arem jumped which woke Rema "What was that for?!" Arem hissed

"you wouldn't move your hand!" Mera huffed

A chuckle made all three girls look at Starscream, who had been jerked awake when Arem squeaked "Hi!" Rema purred

"Hi, is this a normal wake up call for those two?" he asked

"yep!"

Starscream shook his helm and laughed "What are they fighting about?" he asked watching Arem and Mera squabble

"Arem put her hand in Mera's face and wouldn't move it so Mera bit her hand." Rema explained then froze and looked at him with big eyes, jumping up she yipped "What did he say?!" Mera and Arem looked over wide eyed.

Starscream looked at them "He said you could stay."

"YES!" Arem howled, Rema and Mera had grins on that he was sure should have split their faces in half.

"Why do you want to stay?" Starscream asked

all three girls looked at him, Arem smiled "ummm because we're geeks and this is the coolest thing that's EVER happened to us." she said

"That and we kinda, sorta wanna blow up Jay and Kay. with high grade explosives." Mera said quickly

"Jay and Kay are our mom and grandma, we hate them and have wanted to get away from them for like ever cuz they treat us like crap and hate role playing games, yell constantly for no reason, and cuss at us." Rema growled

Mera looked up "yeeeaaa so can we blow them up?" she asked

the expectant look on her face and excited look the other two had made Starscream laugh. the girls watched the tri- colored mech's lips twitch then he started to laugh, when he regained enough self control he looked at them and said "I-I don't think so."

"Awwwwwwww." came the response in unison.

Rema smiled suddenly sweetly "say you think you could take us to the main room thingy so we can thank Megatron?" she purred

"I don't want to get blamed for this." he said slightly worried

"you wont." the girls promised

Starscream picked up the girls who smiled and hugged close to his chest plates. he wouldn't admit it even to himself, but the humans had started to grow on him. 'After all, anyone who yells at Megatron couldn't be that bad.' he thought.

* * *

**Mera: Okie so here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update; school's been a killer.**

**Rema: *giggles* yep that and Jay's been bitchin' at you!**

**Mera: how that woman contacted the Nemesis in the first place is beyond me!**

**Arem: Oh well, we can figure that out later! XD**

**Mera: Right! We hope you enjoyed this chapter, Review please!**

**Blacksilver: *pinned by Ravage* Comments, concerns, umm HELP!**

**Rema: Ravage don't eat that, you don't know where it's been!**

**Mera: That and we kinda need him, okie so please review so maybe Ravage won't maul Blacksilver.**

**Ravage: *growls & puts paw on Silver's chest***

**Blacksilver: HELP! O.O**

**Soundwave: *shakes helm and walks off***


End file.
